omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilmarina Noscrim
|-|Human = |-|Fallen Bride = Character Synopsis Wilmarina Noscrim 'is one of the heroines featured in ''Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens, and the parallel tales of Monster Girl Encyclopedia Stories: Fallen Brides. One of the strongest heroes of Lescatie, she is corrupted into a succubus by Druella. Character Statistics '''Tiering: Low 2-C Verse: 'Monster Girl Encloypedia '''Name: '''Wiknarina Noscrim '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''17 '''Classification: '''Hero of Lescatie | Lilim '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Life-Force Manipulation, Magic, Swordsmanship, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Capable of creating Spiritual Realms, entire realities), Creation (Monster Girls are capable of creation of locations and realms), Magic, Empathic Manipulation (Charm Spells can seduce other beings and give them desire), Biological Manipulation (Can decided the genes and biological traits a monster girl has upon birth), Space-Time Manipulation (Spiritual Realms have their own Time-Spaces, with time flowing strangely and space distorting widly), Mind Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Can turn a human into a servant of The Demon Lord and can corrupt whatever morality that had prior to enslavement), Reality Warping (The appearance and scale of a Spiritual Realm can be altered by a Lilim), Physics Manipulation & Law Manipulation (Can decide the laws and physics of how their realms function), Void Manipulation (Through Void Magic, she can attack with nothingness itself and remove an opponent from reality), Fire Manipulation (Mana Shot and Fire Magic in general conjures flames that attack the soul), Power Nullification (Spell Break involves it’s user completely negating an opponents special abilities), Teleportation (Can achieve this through teleportation spells), Creation (Space Creation Spell grants a user the ability to give shape to things through thought alone), resistant to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Can resist charm spells and being converted into a slave) 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Capable of slaying monsters as powerful as Lilim and Succubi, who are capable of creating their own separate realms that contain Space-Time Continuums. After being corrupted by Druella, Wilmarina became a powerful Succubi herself, rivaling Druella herself in power. Should be capable of creating her own Spiritual Dimension, as lilim have the potential to create them) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Vastly superior to Angels, who can travel from Heaven, which is an entire universe, to the human world with a stray thought) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Possesses the ability to slay powerful beings such as The Lilim and Succubi. Become a Lilim, after being corrupted by Druella. Has the potential to create entire Spiritual Realms, which are parallel universes with their own Space-Time Continuums) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Lilim's can create their own Spiritual Realms and said realms are destroyed once the Lilims are destroyed, implying they are tied to it. In addition similar demons such as The Fallen God can also create realms and distort their times) 'Stamina: Unknown ' 'Range: Universal+ '(Able to create and distort entire universes including their Space-Times) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Wilmarina has trained in the use of swords and other weapons. After becoming a Lilim, she gained the ability to lead entire armies and possesses more intelligence than humans) '''Weaknesses: '''Reliant on the amount of essence she has Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Her Sword '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Demonic Energy manipulation: As a Lilim, she can manipulate the demonic energy presents in herself, the air or her followers. This has multiples applications, like making it solid to forms tentacles, transforming the body and mind of those filled by it including healing wounds and even interact with ethereal ghosts. * Magic: Although rarely shown, Druella possibly has access to normal type of magic too. For example, one of her sister (or her mother) had burned away a part of a forest long ago. It wouldn't be a stretch to think Druella has access to such things too. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Monster Girl Encloypedia Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapons Master Category:Magic Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Succubi Category:Demi-Gods Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Physics Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Morality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Void Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 2